


Children of the Forgotten

by Skeren



Category: Naruto
Genre: For both the Hyuuga and the Kaguya, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaguya had more than one child, and that other child <i>also</i> had children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2012.

Once, a long time ago, by the way shinobi see things, there was a woman, and this woman was the mother of two magnificent children. One became a Sage, a master of beasts and a changer of the world... but the other, the other was monstrous in a way, not because of deeds, or disposition, but because that child took so strongly after their mother.

Their mother with her blinded all seeing eyes, and her ability to manipulate so thoroughly that no one ever knew which way was up. Their mother who had no need to defend her power because it was simply so overwhelming that none could touch her. Their mother who had once dreamed grand dreams... and then forgot them under the drumbeat of the world.

So it was that this child, forgotten as important in the shadow of a far more revered brother, had a child, and then another child. One child, the older, got the eyes, pale as though sightless while seeing everything, and hair as dark as a raven's wing. The other child got her mother's eyes, bright green as the newly minted leaves, and pale as snow almost everywhere else. Almost, because the marks of the grandmother, red and placed on the forehead, had been gifted down to this girl. They were beautiful daughters, and they were strong, graceful and powerful in their own ways. They were inseparable, and relied on one another as they grew, for the world had not forgotten their grandmother just yet, and they were far too much a mirror of what she was, reminding all that they still had things to fear.

Thus, the girls fled, going further east, to the edges of the main continent, and then beyond, to an island where they made their home on the shore. In a better, less horrible world, these women would have lived a peaceful life, and would have died content in what they had. It was not so. No, the younger daughter, so pale and moonlight kissed, desperately wanted a child, and thus, a child she had. She refused to tell her sister who the father was, and as the boy took strongly after her, just as she had taken after their grandmother, she decided to make a tribute of him, to give his legacy the name Kaguya in honor of the woman she'd so admired. Her sister, seeing the future before them in the way the child was being raised, had a moment of fear. Her younger sister had always been a ruthless girl, wielding her power with monstrous viciousness when riled. And thus, she was teaching her son to be as well.

So went the older sister to find her own way, to have a child to balance the ruthlessness of her sister's son, to teach to be gentle where he was hard and cruel even at so young an age. It hurt her, to throw herself after a man simply for a child, but she was careful, and he did not follow her, never interfering in the lives of the sisters. Thus, just as her sister had not been willing to share, so the elder had refused to find out, for her own sake. Feeling guilty for her approach, for her refusal to marry and thus give her son a proper name from his father, as unlike her sister she prized such things, she named his family Hyuuga, in hopes that it would inspire him and his children to a brighter, stronger future than the one she had found herself in.

Thus, the boys grew, one sharp and destructive, the other gentle and watchful, and these boys had families, had wives, and then those families grew out as well, becoming larger as the years passed, until these families were no longer simply families, but a small clan. The oddity of this clan was the way they mingled, soft and dark, bright and sharp, the Hyuuga and the Kaguya. The Hyuuga were indisputably those who led, the ones who kept the Kaguya under watch, kept them from being destructive and spiralling out of control... and the Hyuuga were not ready, not one, to find themselves faced with a true threat from the ones whose care they had always been in charge of. 

The Kaguya had rallied, but the reason was small, a spar gone too far that stained the ground with blood as a girl, no more than ten, killed her dark haired cousin in an attack that had not been expected. She, in her jealousy, had gone for the Hyuuga girl's eyes, deciding that if she could see with eyes like that, her dance of bones would be all the more lethal. Unfortunately for her, she'd done them far too much damage to ever use even if she'd been able to put them in herself, and she'd run to her father to cry her sorrows in having killed her cousin for naught. He had reassured her, and in his distraction over possibility, had promised her that they would fix it.

Things spiralled out of control from that promise, as more and more of the Kaguya, so chafed under the rule of their less blood hungry brethren, saw the appeal in being able to ruin what made their cousins so able to rule them at all, and the bloodshed began. The battle was intense, and many from both sides died. Any children who had parents from both sides of the clan were snatched by those they more closely resembled, while others were killed outright to prevent the other parent from being able to take them away.

In the end, the Hyuuga fled, outnumbered and at the mercy of those who had made their eyes work against them.

It was only once they were well away from the islands that had become the home of their clan that it was decided that never again should such a thing happen to them. If they were to die for their eyes, then at the very least they would never see them turned on family again. The very first rendition of their seal was created then, to the mutual agreement of the shaken family. The very youngest ones didn't understand, but as there was no way to explain to them that it was to protect them from other family without making them forever afraid, those children were only told that it was to keep them safe. 

Because of that small oversight, things started to get lost in the intent, and the seal changed from its initial simplicity, gaining a factor of control it was never meant to have...

And thus dragged along the strife that it was meant to leave behind for generations to come.


End file.
